


There’s no place like home

by Kittyboo98



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Business Trip, Explicit Sexual Content, Lingerie, M/M, domestic AU, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyboo98/pseuds/Kittyboo98
Summary: Levi surprises Erwin when he returns home from a business trip.





	There’s no place like home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zeds_Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeds_Dead/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to the amazing Zed! This is just a little fluffy/ slightly pwp. Also Levi in lingerie ;)

Levi paced back and forth in the living room inspecting the areas that were recently cleaned as he goes over Erwin's return flight schedule with him on the phone. Erwin had been away on a business trip for two weeks and was finally arriving home tonight. Unfortunately Erwin was prone to getting lost with long flight schedules and flight transfers.

"Now are you sure you know exactly where to go for your transfer?" Levi asked casually while he rearranged some throw pillows on the sofa. He smirked at the exasperated groan he received from his husband in response.

"Yes, Levi, we've gone over this three times today and at least twice a day prior to that, I appreciate your concern but I'd rather hear about what you're making for dinner, I've missed your cooking so much." Erwin said, changing the subject.

A small smile crossed Levi's face as he felt a momentary rush of pride at Erwin's compliment. "I thought you enjoyed eating junk when I'm not around?" Levi teased and was met by a brief chuckle.

"Maybe for the first couple of days but I get sick of it and I miss eating with you." He replied honestly.

There is a moment of silence. Levi tried to keep calm as he felt his eyes water slightly at Erwin's words. It suddenly hit him how much he's missed his husband these past two weeks. This was the longest that Erwin had ever been away on business but Levi knew how important this deal was to the company and his husband’s career.

"Levi? are you still there?" Erwin asked nervously.

Levi let out a faint chuckle. "Sorry, I was temporarily shocked at the fact that you actually get sick of eating garbage." Levi sighed. "I've...missed you too, Erwin." He murmured. "Two weeks is a long time."

"I know Levi, it's been difficult for me as well." Erwin answered, trying to hide the sadness in his voice.

"Alright, enough of that sappy shit, just get your ass home." Levi ordered and Erwin can almost picture his husband's familiar smirk.

"Yes, sir." Erwin said with a chuckle.  
_____________________________________________

Erwin sighed with relief as he finally arrived home and let himself in the front door. Erwin was a bit surprised that no one greeted him after entering the house. Usually when he arrived back from a long trip, Levi would be waiting at the door to welcome him back home. A bit of confusion set in when he noticed that it was almost completely dark inside. He left his luggage in the foyer and headed towards the kitchen.

There were no signs of Levi except for a casserole dish covered in foil to keep it warm resting on the counter top. He moved into the living room and paused when he noticed the small sliver of light in the hallway coming from the partially open bedroom door.

Erwin quickly walked down the hall and pushed open the door fully.  
His breath hitched in his chest as he slowly took in the sight before him. Levi was sitting on the bed wearing the lingerie Erwin had given him on their last anniversary. His eyes roamed from Levi’s toned bare chest down to the black lace panties and silk stockings that complimented his pale skin perfectly.

Erwin braced himself against the door as Levi moved off the bed to greet him. “Welcome home, Erwin.” He purred, giving a demure smile.

Erwin placed his hand under Levi’s chin tilting his head up slightly to finally lock eyes properly for the first time in two weeks.. He'd almost forgotten how beautiful his husband was, inside and out. He took in the shining pools of silver beneath hooded lids, the rosy blush tinting pale cheeks, the slightly parted lips. He ran his free hand through silky strands of raven locks. "I've missed you so much Levi." Erwin said as he pressed a soft kiss upon his lips.

  
Levi moaned softly and grabbed the front of Erwin's shirt, pulling him closer while he nipped at Erwin's bottom lip hungrily. Erwin placed one hand on the doorframe just above Levi's head and wound the other hand tighter into dark hair, pressing down just enough to keep him pinned against the wood. Levi manages to pry Erwin's mouth open with his own, both tongues moving together rapidly. He groaned in delight at the feel of Erwin's weight upon him.

Erwin felt a slight draft and noticed that Levi had unbuttoned most of the shirt he was wearing while distracted by their passionate kissing. Erwin paused and allowed the shorter man to slowly slide the garment off of his body and let it flutter to the floor. Erwin raised an eyebrow in question at Levi's actions.

Levi smirked. “It was in my way." He answered in a husky tone. Erwin jolted in surprise when Levi ran his tongue over his nipple teasingly slow.

“Fuck." Erwin muttered under his breath before retaliating. He smiled and pushed Levi back against the frame, switching their positions . He then ran his hands down Levi's sides slowly, stopping at the band of his underwear. Erwin slid two fingers under the elastic of the delicate lace and tugged it away from Levi's skin playfully.

Levi pouted. “So impatient." He huffed.

Erwin grinned devilishly as he let go and the fabric snapped back into place. Levi winced at the brief bite of pain from the gesture and then moved forward into the room causing Erwin to back away from him until he reached the side of the bed. Levi smirked before he pushed Erwin backwards causing him to fall down onto the mattress. Levi quickly climbed on top of Erwin and straddled his hips and quickly unfastened Erwin's belt.

 

Erwin can already feel his pulse starting to quicken slightly. Levi leaned down and pressed his lips to Erwin's briefly before sliding them down slowly over heated flesh, tongue darting out to graze a nipple or trace the grooves of firm abdominal muscles.

  
Erwin can barely contain his excitement. He closes his eyes and concentrates on the warm, wet trail being left behind by Levi's tongue. He is jolted from his thoughts temporarily when he feels a nip at his hip bone and an impatient tug at his waistband. "Lift your ass up so I can get these off of you." Levi demanded. Erwin quickly complied and his remaining clothing was removed and flung across the room. He let out a sigh of relief as his pants had become uncomfortably tight. Levi settled himself between tanned muscular thighs and took a moment to admire the man splayed out before him. Levi bites his lip as he feels his own cock twitch almost painfully at the sight of him.

  
Levi crawled back on top of Erwin and captured his mouth again hungrily. Levi felt an impatient tug at his panties. He pulled away for a moment and with Erwin’s help is able to wriggle out of his undergarments. He reached down to remove his stockings but is stopped by Erwin’s hand. “Leave them on.” He replied huskily.  
__________

Erwin retrieved the bottle of lube from the nightstand and poured a generous amount onto his his fingers. Levi moaned loudly when he felt Erwin’s finger enter him finally. Erwin moves in and out slowly at first and gradually quickened his pace adding a second finger when he could tell Levi was getting fidgety. By the time Erwin added a third finger, Levi bucked his hips impatiently. Erwin removed his fingers and moved back up the bed and sat up against the headboard.

Levi quickly moved over into Erwin’s lap. He lifted himself up slowly while grabbing onto the headboard and lowered himself onto Erwin’ s cock slowly, both of them moaning in unison. Levi increased his pace using the headboard for leverage. He let out a cry of surprise when Erwin wrapped his hand around Levi’s shaft keeping the same pace.   
“Fuck.. fuck..” Levi repeated as he moved closer to reaching his climax.

Erwin soon gripped Levi’s hips tightly with both hands as they moved in tandem. Levi came first followed shortly after by Erwin.   
“I love you.” Levi uttered as he slumped forward resting his head against Erwin’ s shoulder in exhaustion. Erwin leaned over and kissed the top of Levi’s head. “I love you too.” He replied softly.

_____________________

After a long hot bath and a simple casserole dinner, Erwin and Levi had decided to watch a movie in bed since they were both tired from their evening’s activities. Levi had been the first to succumb to fatigue surprisingly and had already burrowed his face into Erwin’s chest. Erwin smiled as he stroked the soft dark hair fondly.

A short while later, Erwin turned off the bedside lamp and settled back against his pillow, Levi now softly snoring nestled against Erwin’s side. As he waited for sleep to take over Erwin thought about how much his life had changed after he met Levi. He had traveled a lot more for work before he got serious with Levi. Erwin had spent a lot of time living out of a suitcase, since he never really had a place to call home. He spent so much time on the road and sleeping in hotels.It never bothered him back then. He never regretted it. He had traveled all over the world and had seen many beautiful places. After he met and married Levi, none of those places could ever compare. With Levi he finally had a place to call home.

 


End file.
